Silent Pain
by CelestialSakuraa
Summary: [M for Abuse and Language] Lucy has been abused by her father ever since her mother saved her from a car crash who died in replacement. She's been suffering all alone and she watched her mother-like friend get killed in front of her. She ran off and was given a place to stay by her second family - But what happens if she had to watch them all die in front of her? Three-shot. NaLu
1. Beginning of Disaster

_This was thought up of after seeing so many abused children around the world on the news. This was also inspired by another fanfiction here based on Lucy's abused life. Anyways, this fanfiction is three chapters long and is quite rushed to fit the three-shot. I'm planning on writing an extended version (Two different versions) if this one is a hit. Please review after reading, and tell me if you want an extended (rewritten) version of "Silent Pain" in either magical based (With magic but restricted) or normal modernized (No magic, just school life)._

_Fairy Tail or its characters do not belong to me. Only Sakura Dragneel, my OC, belongs to me._

_- CelestialSakuraa_

* * *

_Silent Pain_  
_Chapter 1 of 3: The Beginning of Devastation_

* * *

It all happened on that fatal night of a White Christmas. That tragic night in which still haunts my memories of today. No matter how hard I try to erase this putrid memory of your death of the past, your memories always come floating back to me as if you wanted me to live on with the burden.  
So what if you wanted to save me from the clutches of death. Your memories are telling me that it wasn't my fault and was my father's – But should your memories be telling me that when that when I already know that you're only saying that to prevent me being captured by the clutches of darkness in which are still waiting for me to arrive in ways of suicide?

I love you, till the very times such as today and onwards.

* * *

"You pathetic girl! You should be dead if it weren't for your mother who saved you!" my father yelled as he whipped me once again using his leather belt which was kept as an momentum of my mother's gift to him during their first day of dating in the past. I gave out a high-pitched scream before he shoved a dirty towel into my mouth to prevent me from screaming. "Ahhh!" I yelled once again as spat out the towel by forcing it out with my tongue. He whipped me again on my bare back as I tried to run away but failed.

My father pulled my hair and yanked me up to face him. "You should be happy that I'm even letting you stay in my house!" he snarled, throwing me over to the staircase where I felt three bruises forming on my back. I hated my life; I hated life – No matter what I've done for this man, nothing has been appreciated ever since that night of the death belonging to my mother who saved me from a speeding car. A stray tear rolled down my eyes, earning a kick in the stomach from my father. "You have no right to be crying you pest. You're nothing but a ragged doll in this household," he said, watching me cough up metallic blood onto the floor.

He gave out a gruff before walking into the kitchen while I limped up the stairs with the rope tied on my right ankle being dragged up. My father then appeared and grabbed hold on the rope, yanking it down along with me who fell on the floor with a bang. He began to throw thin beer bottles over to me, and watched them crack open with shards flying across my body, leaving marks on my body where blood oozed out. I looked up at him with painful eyes. Was he such a man whom I loved when I was a child? It was as if he were to be possessed by a demon who loved mental and physical abuse.

I watched him engulf down a whole bottle of whiskey, where he then chucked it to me. "Ah!" I yelled out in pain before watching him get all tipsy and drunk within minutes as his body processed the drug flowing through his veins. "I'm feeling slightly bored now…" he groaned as he slowly looked at him with hazy eyes.

Fear dashed through my system as I sat up and kicked myself back. Did I tell you that I was also half naked with my body only covered with lingerie? "Stay away…" I warned in fear as I felt my body shiver. My father gave out a scoff as he drew out a blade and held it near my throat. "You should be glad that you were born with the exact same image as your mother," he stated as I silently sobbed. His hands slowly made its way towards the back of my bra where I quickly kicked him and dashed off.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled as I thrashed around while he grabbed my two hands and pinned me on the wall. "Shut up would you?!" he snarled. I thrashed my head from side to side as he attempted to kiss me with that filthy mouth of his. "No! Get away! This is sexual harassment and rape!" I yelled again, kicking him on the shin where he yelped and let go of me to aid his leg. He looked up to me where I froze, "You bitch!" he shouted, running up the stairs where he reached for his gun.

I stood there as I looked around for a weapon. There on the ground around three meters away from me was the blade that he had once threatened me. When I was about to reach over, he came down with the gun and shot it to the floor in which I luckily avoided. "You motherfucker. You better let me fuck you unless you want an early death," he threatened with venom leaking as he walked down slowly where our front door slung opened to reveal a panting crimson-haired girl looking with worried eyes.

"What's happening?! I heard all of the commotion!" she yelled as she looked at the half-naked me who was shivering in fear. "S-Sakura…" I whispered before I looked up to see an irritated yet an angry father of mine. Sakura followed my gaze and gasped at my father holding a gun before looking around to see blood and destruction everywhere. "What in the world is going on here?!" she scowled as she looked up with angered eyes.

Sakura was a close friend of mine, being around twenty-five, older than me by seven years. She was like a second mother of mine who cherished me earnestly to the point where she babies me around ever since my mother died. She has crimson-red hair resembling as blood while her eyes were honey-brown like mine. She was a CEO of a famous company along with her family helping her out. Sakura lives around a few blocks away from mine, meaning that we were really loud.

The crimson glared at the man holding the gun which pointed at me. "Drop the gun or I'll report you for attempt sexual harassment, rape and physical abuse," she threatened in a weary tone as she glared at him from the door. My father gave out a low chuckle – he was still drunk. "Why should I? Maybe if you value your life, you'll agree to have a threesome with us." "I said drop the gun!" Sakura yelled, making me flinch from her harsh tone.

"Disobey me and I'll shoot," he blackmailed. Sakura stood her ground, "Disobey me and prepare for the court and imprisonment." I watched my father raise the gun up in the air, pointing it to the roof where it pulled the trigger, earning a gun shot into the roof to show how serious his was. Quickly, he pointed it down to me and pulled the trigger again. "Lucy!" Sakura yelled in horror where I quickly reacted, avoiding the bullet within mere centimetres.

"You!"

Another bullet came shooting over to me and I couldn't react on it on time. I closed my eyes and heard a grunt from someone. Opening them, I screamed in horror as I watched my dear friend defend me by using her body as a shield. "Sakura!" I yelled in devastation as I watched her fall to the ground with blood dripping from her back where the bullet came into conflict with.  
She was coughing up blood and I winced in her position. I looked up to my father with enraged eyes, "How dare yo-" "This is what you get Lucy! Whenever someone gets near you, they'll lose your life! You're a cursed child and no one wants you in their life! You're a –" my father was cut off from Sakura who slowly got from the floor weakly. "Shut the fuck up you old man. She's a dedicated person unlike you," Sakura defended as she coughed up more blood.

"So you're still alive. Let me end your life in pain," my father said, shooting out even more bullets where Sakura blocked them all from reaching me. "Gah!" she yelled as she dropped down onto the floor. "You bastard," she cursed as she weakly turned her head to look at me. I shivered in fear and horror as I examined her state, "Go to my brother; go to my home and lock the door shut. The door is open and tell him to protect you under my command," she instructed as her eyes began to grow dull.

I shook my head, "But I can't leave you in a state like this!" Sakura grinned, "I'm already dying. Let me be in peace already. Go, and don't look back," she instructed before she watched me bolt out of the house without any further words. Sakura weakly smiled as her blood pooled around her like her strands of hair all over the place. "I'm glad to have taken care of you Lucy. I'm sure that my family will look after you," she whispered before falling into the darkness.


	2. Your Attempts of Comfort

_Silent Pain  
Chapter 2 of 3: Your Attempts of Confort_

* * *

_I shook my head, "But I can't leave you in a state like this!" Sakura grinned, "I'm already dying. Let me be in peace already. Go, and don't look back," she instructed before she watched me bolt out of the house without any further words. Sakura weakly smiled as her blood pooled around her like her strands of hair all over the place. "I'm glad to have taken care of you Lucy. I'm sure that my family will look after you," she whispered before falling into the darkness._

* * *

I dashed into Sakura's door and slammed it shut straight away as I slowly leaned on it and sank down to the tiled floor with tears rolling down my eyes. "Saku onee-chan! So what happened? Is everything alright? Onee-chan?!" a voice cried out. I looked up to see Sakura's little sister walking out on top of the staircase with sleepy eyes. She was only fifteen-years old with dark-blue hair that reached down to her lower back. Her name was Wendy, and she was such a fragile child who adored Sakura as her idol.

"Lucy-san? B-But, you're not onee-chan. Why are you barely covered in clothing!?" she yelled in distress as she covered her mouth from shock. I watched her run back into her room where she dashed down the staircase and threw her light-blue blanket over me. I began to hick in fear as she hushed me in attempts to calm me down. "Shhh. Calm down Lucy-chan. What's wrong? Where's Saku-onee?" she asked politely as she patted her back.

A loud knock was heard and we both jumped in fear. Wendy was about to open it before I grabbed her hand. "Lu-" I looked at her with pleaded eyes. She gave out a sigh and nodded before looking out of the door hole where she screamed and ducked down. A gun shot was heard and the bullet went through the hole. "Natsu-nii! Sting-nii!" Wendy cried out for help as she locked up the extra security locks on their door. I was covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly shut as I tried to block out the noises.

"Wendy!" a voice called out. I opened my eyes to see a male blonde jumping the stairs with a concerned look. "What's going on? Lucy?!" another voice shouted where a pink-haired boy ran out to meet eye-contact with me. "Natsu!" I cried out, abandoning the given blanket and running into his embrace. Natsu hushed me and looked over to the two. "Look after Lucy until all of this is over!" the male blonde yelled. "Got it!" Natsu replied back before helping me up the stairs and into his room. The boy locked his door and pulled the curtains shut before leading me into his private bathroom and handing over a big t-shirt over to me.

I silently looked up at him. "Go and wear that and stay quiet," he said as he closed the door. I weakly nodded and quickly walked over to the sink and washed my face and got rid of the drying blood before wearing his dark-red t-shirt and then walking out. "Thank you Natsu," I thanked. The said boy blushed and nodded his head before opening his closet to pull out a gun. "I need him to back off before he could do something else," he mumbled, climbing into the inside of the bed where he opened the curtains and window slightly and placed the tip of the paintball gun out and positioned himself.

A shot was heard and I could hear my father screaming from the impact of the ball of paint to his skin. "You asshole!" my father yelled, shooting a bullet towards us where Natsu pushed me down, barely avoiding the bullet once again. I began to cry out even louder and Natsu hugged me with a pained expression. "Don't cry Luce. I'll forever protect you. I've told you last year alright, I love you and I won't let any bastards hurt you. Don't worry, this will all be gone tomorrow, and when tomorrow comes, it'll be a White Christmas Eve. Look," he cooed, pointing out of the window to reveal white snow falling down.

Weakly nodding, I hugged him back. I admit it in silence that I love him, but because of my past and my relationship with my father; I couldn't bring him into the battles of danger. But… I already did, by coming over to their house, leaving their sibling behind after being shot a several times.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep while Natsu looked out of the window to see my father leaving. He smiled gently and looked down, kissing the crown of my head. "I promise to protect you forever. For how long have I wanted to see you by my side as my girlfriend? Lucy… Please hurry up and admit your feelings to me," he whispered before picking my sleeping self up by bridal style, walking over to his bed where he threw the glass-covered blankets on the floor.

Natsu placed me on his bed and walked over to his closet where he took out a new set of blankets and covered my body. Trying not to fall on me or dropping the gun on my head, he took the gun and placed it back into the closet before walking out of the room, revealing a crying Wendy and a pale Sting (husband of Sakura) standing in front of the door. "What's wrong?" he asked who then was sadly glomped by the crying Wendy. "S-Sakura onee-chan was killed by him!" she shouted as Sting petted her head in pity.

The pinkette looked at Sting in shock. "He confessed it in an indoor voice before he left," Sting stated. His older sister was killed by that bastard who happened to be chasing after his long-time crush? – That damn father of Lucy's. He's going to pay sincerely when they meet face to face.

* * *

"Lucy… Wake up; It's a White Christmas," Natsu cooed as he poked my cheeks. I gave out a groan and slowly opened my eyes to reveal Natsu's face really close to mine. "Kya!" I screamed, punching his chin where he went flying into a wall. "Whoops. Sorry Natsu… And sorry for what I've done… If I didn't know you all…" I apologized with teary eyes where Natsu walked over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't pressure yourself. Let's just all go out and enjoy a lovely White Christmas with our family," he said in a considerate tone.

I nodded to his words and followed him over to Wendy's room that had a batch of Sakura's clothes on her bed. "Now go and pick out an outfit and change into it. We're all going out to eat and have fun!" Wendy cheered as she wiped away her tears for her sister's loss. "I'm sorry Wendy," I apologized. Wendy looked at me and forced a smile, "Whatever Sakura onee-chan does is always right. She'll never let a godchild of hers die right in front of her in a situation like that. I would have done the same thing if I was in her place."

"Thank you," I thanked as I began to cry. "Shh. Don't cry," Wendy cooed as she patted my back, leading me into her bathroom. She looked back over to Natsu and nodded her head, allowing him to excuse himself as he got ready.

As the boy walked over to his room, he made a detour and walked into Sakura's and Sting's room, revealing Sting who was completely depressed. "Are you not going to go out with us?" he asked. The male blonde shook his head and Natsu excused himself before he was caught up in a reverse chick flick. "You know the way she thinks. Remember the other time she confronted a wielded man with a knife and a gun? She totally beat the shit out of him. Come on man, don't be a slum! We have a business to take-over in her steed," Natsu stated with a grin before remembering something. "By the way. I remembered when we were little about her putting a time capsule in our backyard. Let's dig it up tonight!" he said before walking back into his room to change his clothes.

* * *

Lucy, Wendy and Natsu were enjoying their dinner at a high-class restaurant in a VIP room which separated everyone from them outside. Although the place outside may have looked like a run-down, peaceful café, it was bigger inside with white and tanned sand-like colour decorating the room. Its floors were tiled and polished well while lilies were all over the place – A sanctuary of lilies; a place where all high-class lily lovers are bound to visit. The three were sitting in the room which was decorated more to fit their social status; the restaurant was also well-known for their private, unique decorating skills when a VIP is booked.  
Of course, in the room were roses for the three. Although Lucy's family was bankrupted after the death of her mother three years ago, her family name and brand is still widely known as they once conquered the business world until their downfall where they were supported by the Dragneel's (Especially Sakura who offered a job for her father who refused after the loss of his wife).

"This place is really well-decorated," I critiqued as I examined the room which had a chandelier and a cupboard that contained all of the necessities for the room and table. On the bottom of the room (the floor), it was lined with fresh harvested roses that they grew from their private greenhouse. Wendy nodded her head and forced a smile once she saw a tiger lily on the top of the cupboard. "This was the place where our family was once united with Sakura onee-chan. She said the same thing when it was her first time as well," the dark-blunette stated as she placed down her fork and knife. I nodded and looked up at Natsu who was looking at me dearly. "Is something wrong Natsu?" I questioned, snapping the boy out of his trance.

"It's nothing. We just look like a family," he replied, earning a chuckle from Wendy as she grabbed hold of the hot towel to wipe her hands. "Unfortunately so, your crush still hasn't admitted her feelings for you," Wendy stated, glancing over to me with a smirk which I heavily blushed to. "But-" Before I could even retort to Wendy's statement, a waiter with brown hair and a mustache came in, placing the plate of carefully sliced fruit onto the table.

I nodded my gratitude over to the waiter who I could partially recognize. He nodded back and walked off without another trace of lingering words.

Natsu silently picked up piece of sliced peaches and popped it into his mouth, chewing it so innocently where Wendy and I began to laugh. "What?" he questioned after swallowing. I shook my head, "It's surprising not to see the pig-eating Natsu once in a while," I answered innocently as I picked up a mouth-sized slice of watermelon with the toothpick. "These fruits are so fresh!" Wendy gleamed in amusement as she twisted the toothpick in between her index and thumb, watching the orange piece rotate under her control. "You're going to ask them to give you a few seeds aren't you Wendy? Have you ever noticed that our real house greenhouse is filled with exotic trees and plants thanks to you?" Natsu asked. I began to giggle before the pinkette pressed the bell for the bill.

"That will be 210, 000 Jewels ($210 AUS/normal price but just adding in three zeros to fit the jewels price)" the same mysterious man stated as he walked in. Natsu nodded before handing over the jewels before the waiter grabbed his wrists. "Hey!" Natsu scowled as he felt the man tightening his grip. Wendy and I just watched from the table while the two boys were glaring at each other. "I'm sorry but I wanted to be paid with _your _life," he stated where I finally noticed who he was. "Natsu! That's my father!" I yelled in horror as I watched my father pull out a blade and swung it towards Natsu's neck.

I ran over and pushed my father away before pulling him to a safe distance where he came running straight towards us with the blade locking on target. Natsu hugged me tightly as he turned me around to have his back facing to where the blade was coming towards. We both closed our eyes until a falling chair was heard where I opened my eyes. "Aniki!" Wendy screamed as she ran towards us. She opened her arms and screamed in horror as the blade pierced her heart through her chest. Blood splattered onto my face as my eyes widened in fear and dreaded pain.

"Wendy!" I yelled as I painfully watched her fall to the ground with blood pooling around her body. I looked up to see my father gone from sight. "Natsu!" I cried out as I began to sob. The said boy turned around to see a limp Wendy on the floor with blood pooling. He didn't say a thing, all he could do was stand there with widened eyes as he looked at the lifeless body on the floor where the staff came running in before calling the police.

"It's all because of me! I'm a cursed child! Whoever I cherish will die; just because of me!" I screamed as I began to go through a mental breakdown. I'm just an old teen who's been brutally abused by her father for four years, and had seen three people die in front of her for protecting her. I'm scarred for life; I'm a cursed child; I don't deserve to be protected by the innocent.

* * *

Natsu walked me back to only find a note at the front door saying that he was next in line to die left by my father who ran off in hiding. I was shivering in horror until he told me not to worry. For the last few hours of the snowy White Christmas Eve; Sting, Natsu and I dug up Sakura's time capsule to find all of her secrets and memories. We were all crying; it was Christmas Eve; it was an event where a cherished one has died. The male blonde never had blamed me; the pinkette had also never blamed me. I feel so guilty, but I must remain calm and composed and continue on living for their sake.


	3. Don't Leave me

_Silent Pain_  
_Chapter 3 of 3: Don't Leave_

* * *

_We were all crying; it was Christmas Eve; it was an event where a cherished one has died. The male blonde never blamed me; the pinkette had also never blamed me. I feel so guilty, but I must remain calm and composed and continue on living for their sake._

* * *

So I cried myself to sleep whilst in the arms of the boy who I have yet to confess my feelings to. I let the hours slowly pass as I endured myself with the explicit of gore films to help myself get used to the murder happening in front of me if the time ever comes again. I'm disgusted by the fact that my father has already killed two innocent people and is planning another for his satisfaction in gore – Is killing really that fun when you're committing a crime and is breaking the law? Surely enough it isn't.

I'm now walking down the streets of Magnolia with Natsu by my side with our hands entwined. He knew my feelings and gathered up the courage to ask me to be his temporary girlfriend for the day until I confess out my feelings to him willingly. The streets of Magnolia were filled with festive lights and music, while the ground and roads were covered in white snow that were bound to get dirtied and muddied sooner or later as the holiday continues on ticking for another five hours. Do you guys know what time it is now? It's around seven at night. For now, I just rested my head on his shoulder while we walk downtown to reach the local park where we first met when we were younger.

"Do you remember this place?" Natsu asked as he gave out a huff of warm air where its mist could be seen as a cloud of white smoke. I gave out a slight chuckle as I looked at the empty park that hasn't changed from our time; it consists of two single swings, a slide and a few others. "This is where we first met around ten years ago when we were once so pure and loved by heart," I answered in a loving, gentle tone before letting go of his hands where I walked over to the bench with him following. As I walked over, I gently began to sing out to the gentle breeze and the snowing sky.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim,  
fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall,  
I am titanium_

We both took a seat on the bench where Natsu smiled, "You're still good at singing. Haven't you ever considered in singing as a career?" I looked at him and gleamed, "Since when did the great Natsu Dragneel, Secretary of descended CEO Sakura Dragneel, care about such a normal civil person like me?" I joked. The boy chuckled with a faint blush. "It just shows how important you are for me." A comfortable silent emerged after the short conversation and I gave out a sigh where I leaned back against the bench to only have my head back, looking at the night sky where I blinked my eyes frequently to avoid snow falling into my eyes. The stars were as stunning as usual.

"Do you think that man is really going to follow his words written on that note we found yesterday?" I asked. The pink turned to look at me but then followed my gaze up into the sky where the stars twinkled as a sign of greeting. "What happens if I say yes?" he replied in a soft, caring tone. I bit my tongue, "It's fascinating how we're looking back at the past as we watch the stars," I mumbled. Natsu nodded his head, "You know your stuff." "It's because I'm not as stupid as what people tend to think as blondes as," I replied. I looked down to my hands which were entwined to each other on my lap. "I wonder if the stars know about what's going to happen next," I claimed.

"I love you. Thank you for being by my side and protecting me from the boys during high school and for all of these years I appreciate you secretly glaring at them when they came too close," I weakly confessed which made the pinkette look down to see me. He began to flush but gave me his signature grin. I gave exhaled deeply, "Don't give that face Natsu. I'm not worth your trouble; you should find someone else that's going to keep you safe. If everyone is going to die, at least let me die with you if you're going to be truly the next person in line for my father's mini massacre." Great, I'm starting to get emotional again.

Natsu swung his arm around my neck and me into a slight hug, "I love you too and I would never let such a bastard touch you. From death to life, life to death; If I were to die by that motherfucker, you must survive," he recited. "W-What?! Don't think for yourself!" The wind danced passed my whimsically and out of the sudden blue, Natsu pushed me away from the darting bullets which zinged passed us. I watched him turn around and pull out a gun from his hidden pocket and pointed it out to the man who I had once loved and cherished. My father came out from his hiding spot, the slide.

The pinkette shot out a few bullets, making my father trample to avoid being shot on the feet. "If it isn't the boy who was once a rebel when that slut was dating another boy. To think you're wielding such a gun at an age," my father darkly teased as he watched Natsu clenched his jaw from anger. "I only got a gun to protect her – Her happiness is mine, and her safety is what I'm daring to do," Natsu retorted in a dark tone. I looked at my father and watched him fake a shiver of fear. "Wow. Since when did the famous secretary of that bitch man-up?" he asked. I stood up and balled my fists in anger, "And what's that got to do with you?!" I screamed, making the two turn around.

A faint rustle was heard in the bushes and Natsu's eyes widened before running over to me, pulling me into a hug where he swung us around allowing his back to face the bushes where bullets came shooting into his back. "You scum. You called for back-up? Go fucken die in a hole of shame," Natsu snarled, turning us two around where he shot the hands of the hidden people who quickly fled. "So you're like that CEO chick, it took a lot of bullets to kill her," my father stated before shooting a bullet over where Natsu had once again turned around to face the blonde man. He held out the gun and shot his hand, watching my father drop the gun to the ground with bleeding hands.

Natsu gave out a relieved sigh before widening his eyes in horror where my father pulled out another gun. "Natsu?" I asked. He pushed me away and I quickly turned around to only find myself screaming in horror as I watched the five bullets hit his chest and stomach. Natsu coughed out some blood before his knees snapped forward and body leaning over towards the ground where I ran over, catching him before he could feel the impact. He looked at me weakly with painful eyes and pulled out another hand gun and placed it in my hands.

I looked at him with concern, horror, fear – What happened to my gore movie training?! I shook my head but he insisted it with a dull smile. Tears continued on streaming down my face as I gasped at the bleeding, yet the pooling amount of blood under my knees. "Please don't leave me! Natsu!" I yelled in dreadfulness. I flinched as I saw him cough up blood with a few splattering on my clothes and dress.  
He gave me a his most dearly grin as he pulled himself weakly up to meet the rosy pink lips belonging to mine. I could taste his blood but returned one back to him as my gratitude where we then broke it.

"Promise me, Lucy. Once I close my eyes and drift into eternal sleep, you'll run after him and shoot him. This world isn't as pure as what we intended it to be when we were younger and I'm sorry for not being able to clean it up in time. I'm sorry for not, protecting you in the very end. So let me do this for you before I go up into the skies where my sisters are waiting," said Natsu as he groaned at the pain, continuing to weakly stand up where he couldn't barely hold up his balance. His face changed into a dark, scowling one where he took out a third gun with a deadly glint in his eyes. Like that, Natsu began to shoot towards the footing of my father's when he then shot out a bullet back to us where Natsu had gladly accepting in my place.

I heard my favourite man give out a grunt of distaste and pain. The boy was shot even more (Having nine bullets in his body) before his eyes rolled back slightly, falling backwards where I soon caught him once again with a shivering body. "Natsu! Don't force yourself! Nine bullets and you're still fighting! Don't be absurd!" I screamed in anger. He rose up his weak hand and placed it onto my cheeks, he caressed it like a true lover. "It's a man's job to protect his lover. I would do anything for you; from killing the man who raped you, punching the boy who harassed you to the hospital; I would even use this body of mine in order to protect you. Promise me another thing Luce," Natsu grasped. I looked at him in disbelief, "Please stop wasting your breath!" "Please don't commit suicide from depression and continue in business as a manager for Sting. He'll need all of the help before he starts to think of commit suicide," the pinkette pleaded.

Out of agitation and anger of my slowly dying boyfriend, I turned my body and shot multiple bullets over to my father who got hit on his left leg and right shoulder. I watched him fall with darkened eyes while I clenched my teeth in pure fury. "He hasn't done anything to you! They haven't done anything to you! For how long are you going to continue in being a physcopath and make everyone around you suffer?! I fucken hate you! I hate that you never cried for mother but still acted depressed about her loss! Why did mother marry such a motherfucken sadistic murder out of the good-for-nothing world of ours!" I screamed out before looking down at my boyfriend who gave out a thumbs up. "Why did fate so damn cruel to us?!" I asked, crying even louder than before as I placed my head in the nook of his neck where he patted my head with bloodied hands.

"They're just sick bastards, that's what. Just promise me to stay alive and live on for the three of us – For me. I… I… Love… You… For once… I have never… Regretting in sacrificing myself… For your sake," whispered Natsu as his voice began to crack, losing all of its energy and glint of humour. I felt his hand leave from my head, impacting the cold snowy ground below. With this, my head shot up. "Natsu… Natsu… Natsu… Natsu! Wake up pinky! Don't leave me in this cruel world alone with inhumane people! You're the only one who I have you idiot! What can Sting do when he's still mourning for Sakura-chan?!" I screamed as I started to shake his limp body, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Natsu! Wake up! I can say those three words now and even louder than before! You said that you're going to protect me from this corrupted world when we were little! What happened to out childhood promise you baka!" I looked at his face, so peaceful if he were to be happy to die in my steed with tears rolling down his face.

I gave out a horrid scream and was about to shoot my limping father who attempted to escape, but was only held back by the police. "If you could've died instead of mother! If you were never in my life to begin with! If you were never my father who my mother had married! It's all because of you bastard! Why did I bother trying to help you back on your feet by supporting you when all you've done was physically, mentally, and sexually abuse me like a peasant of the alps?! – A slave?! Go and die in a hole and rot in the depths of hell! If it weren't for you asshole, they would've been happy and alive! I would've been by Natsu's side all comfy in his bed watching a movie together! I'm ashamed in even having your putrid blood in my veins with your name in my forms!" I shouted where a scarlet-haired police officer slapped me across the face to shut me up.

"I hope you rot in hell and the depths of prison," I lowly growled as I stood up to only have to look down onto Natsu's body in which was covered over by a white sheet of material.

"Miss. I understand what you're feeling, but can you please follow us to the station to get interviewed?" the woman asked as she covered my bloodied body with a jacket. I didn't look at her and gripped onto the edge of the jacket, "Take him away before he targets another of my cherished ones." She nodded to my words and jerked her head over to the pathetic man on the floor. Her partner with a tattoo over his eye down to his cheek nodded and walked over, cuffing him and dragging him into the confined cell behind the car with force.  
I nodded to the woman and followed her before looking back to Natsu's dead corpse. "I'll live on… Just for you and our sake," I whispered before taking a seat inside the car. "Don't let the past drag you down. Be strong…" the woman said. "I know."

* * *

For how long have I seen you? I've yearned for your smell, your touch, your laugh, your voice, your affection, your smile; everything about you is what I'm missing. I've waited for a day where a replica of you would appear, but that day never arrived to the point that I've given up. Sting accepted me and registered me as his child where he taught me the true secrets of what the world was hiding.

Somehow, your memories came into my mind and your thoughts of not blaming mefor your death kept on repeating whenever I plan of suicide.  
Are you happy that I'm not dead yet? Well, you should be since I'm afraid of pain – Because, if I wasn't, I would be right by your side now in the skies of heaven.

I'm now a twenty-year old, single-status woman who's now the vice president of a wealthy company runned by the Dragneel's called Doraon (Do-ra-on). Sting and I continued on Sakura's goals in releasing a shop within every country until we retire. I started a new branch called "LoversCu" a brand in extended called "LoversCurse." It's a well-selling, popular brand where almost everyone is dying to buy. My new father, Sting, also opened up a new brand called "SakuKiss" is shortened for "Sakura's Kiss and Oath." We opened these two brands to show our commitment in love as we pray for our loved ones that are now gone from out reach.

We do believe that you're by our sides for the entire time. At times during our days, we'll hear your faint voices and laughter echoeing throughout the room. Thank you for continuing to follow us as if you were actually living humans of this world. I've felt your ghostly touch and kisses, and Sting has always enjoyed his deceased wife's scheming plans of surprise pranks. During our holidays, we enjoyed your faint accompanies as we watch you ghostly fool around with your faint semi-transparent bodies move around in the room.  
I shall not cry, and I shall rescue the needed like what you've three have done for me.

Natsu… Thank you for always loving me although I was oblivious to your feelings. Like I've said, I'll keep on smiling for you so our presence remains shining like a burning passion of flames. I love you till the very last minute of when my heart stops beating, and shall continue on loving you as we will once reunite with each other once again.

"Lucy… Let's go. Our plane is almost here," Sting announced as he snapped me out of my trance. I nodded and stood up, dusting the invisible dust away from my pencil skirt as I then pulled my suitcase, following my father as we headed to the docks. "Do you think Vietnam is the best place to start first for our brand inspiration tour?" I asked. Sting grinned and showed me a note of Sakura's writing which wrote VIETNAM on it. "If this sneaky wife of mine wants to go Vietnam first, so be it," Sting stated, boarding onto the private jet.

I stopped at the flight of stairs and looked back to a certain space. "Are you sure you guys aren't going to be transportation sickness?" I questioned with a slight chuckle. "_Are you saying that the Dragneel's are weak against transport?! Pfft. Think again!_" a faint voice echoed against the wind. I giggled and nodded my head, "Hai, hai." I said before walking up and into the plane. I took a seat where Sting snickered. "Ara, ara. Look who's here, a sick wife of mine and a green pinky," he said in mockery over to a certain space.

"Don't be too harsh on the Dragneel's. Look, Wendy seems fine." "_Don't look down on me Luce! You said that I'm awesome when it comes to transport!_" another voice yelled back faintly. I sweat-dropped, "I only said that comfort you." "_Ayyy!_" the faint semi-transparent boy yelled before finally giving up and walking over to sit next to me. "_It's been a while since we've been on a trip together as a family. Thank goodness you guys can slightly see and hear us as spirits_," a petite voice cheered. We all nodded, "It's all thanks to our strong bonds of love for one another."


End file.
